officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Weegee
Character Weegee is one of the main characters of the series. He is brothers with Malleo, and is friends with all of the heroes he is also enemies with all of the villains. Weegee has standard plumber clothing, and just like Malleo he was also based off of a character made by Nintendo. Although the character this time is Luigi that he is based off of. Role in Weegee Chronicles Weegee is one of the main characters of the series, and fights with nearly all of the villains such as Galaxion and Vileon being prime examples of people that Weegee has fought with in the past. Weegee also gained forms such as his Dark form and his fire form. But recently those forms have been absorbed into his base making him even stronger then before. Role in Negative Protein (WC) Weegee is a hero in Negative Protein even though he's not a main character. He was fighting Galaxion, but Galaxion gained Ultra Rage, and killed Malleo which caused (WC) Weegee along with Sanic to gain their dark forms, and continue their fight with Galaxion. After Sanic was killed (WC) Weegee used a technique that sends Galaxion into the NP dimension. Weegee then went into the portal with Malleo and Sanic. (WC) Weegee started searching for Galaxion, and later saved (NP) Weegee from Galaxion, but (NP) Weegee took the power from (WC) Weegee's dark form to become Merged Dark Weegee. He then went to (NP) Protein Man to fuse, and saved Awesome Face. After all that (WC) Weegee started helping the NP heroes fight villains such as Phantoeegee and Photohon. Against Phantoeegee (WC) Weegee even managed to unlock his Dark Angel form, through rage along with Awesome Face (NP). Abilities Weegee has the basic powers. Although he does have an unknown spinning attack he used when he was training Yushee in episode 17 in season 1. Weegee also can absorb fire flowers like his brother Malleo alothough he can't make them at will like his brother. In his fire form Weegee can make fire flowers at will, and use them as attacks. Weegee also has a dark form. Also is probably worth noting that every special ability that (WC) Weegee uses in Negative Protein he can possibly use in Weegee Chronicles. It's worth noting in the WC season 2 finale, Weegee gained 2 new forms, his Dark Fire Form and a stronger version of his dark form, which he only used once, due to insane anger against Deathly Enrage Outsider. Weegee was also shown to absorb certain attacks which he demonstrated with Galaxion when he absorbed his blast, and became stronger then before. Which he also demonstrated with his fight with Chris. Also he was shown to show the absorbing ability with his Darker form. In the season 3 finale he and Malleo showed they had Ultimate forms which made them a lot stronger. Relationships * Malleo Weegee is brothers with Malleo. Which means its only natural that Weegee would get along with Malleo pretty well. It was shown in many of their fights with villains that they help each other such as when Malleo gives fire flowers to Weegee once he starts to lose, and when Weegee protects Malleo from Chris. * Sanic Weegee used to have been rivals with Sanic, and also broke the fourth wall once they started to mention MLG and YTP. Although Sanic did save Weegee from Sqeegee when Sqeegee was about to kill Weegee. After Weegee Defeated Sanic they became allies. Although Weegee does get annoyed by Sanic such as when Weegee was bringing groceries, and threw it at Sanic. * Vileon Weegee's main rival is Vileon, because Vileon keeps making evil plans, and Weegee keeps ruining them. This whole thing still happens in NP and EU. Although once Vileon did help Weegee 2 times to defeat Galaxion the first time failed and the second time succeeded even though they didn't kill Galaxion, but they soon became enemies again afterwards. Its been hinted they knew each other for years, and fought each other a lot more before WC started. They first fought on the planet Weegee lived in. * Sqeegee Weegee is also enemies with Sqeegee as well, because Sqeegee wants revenge for what Weegee did to him. Sqeegee knew about Galaxion, and went to The Insider and Outsider for help after he saw how The Outsider defeat Ultra Rage Vileon. Thus causing the events of season 2. He later killed Sqeegee in season 2 in the story arc before the finale story arc. * Galaxion Weegee hates Galaxion nearly as much as Vileon. When Weegee met Galaxion for the first time Weegee knew he was too powerful for him or Vileon to defeat, so after their first fight he got his friends to fight him, and deafeated him even though he survived. Eventually in season 2 Galaxion assisted Weegee in fighting Sqeegee, Outsider, and Insider. Due to their combined power being to much for him to handle. * The Outsider/Insider Weegee hates both The Outsider and Insider, and has fought them both a ton of times. Such as when he first met The Outsider for first time when The Outsider revealed he was evil, and later when The Insider ambushed him twice. The Outsider called Weegee a coward, and dueled with him. * Chris ''' Weegee doesn't like Chris, because he keeps making remarks about Malleo being fat, and Weegee is Chris's second main target due to Weegee protecting Malleo from Chris. * '''Laneegee When Weegee saw Laneegee. Weegee said "He looks, familiar. Strangely familiar, like we were close.". Which means that there was a possibility that Weegee has met Laneegee before, and was very close to him. Although it seems Weegee didn't have enough time to remember since The Entity came, and attacked Laneegee. Weegee saved Laneegee by getting The Entity's attention. * Blank Weegee thinks that Blank is really smart and talented similar to what Livion think of Blank. Blank was so smart that Weegee trusted him enough to tell him the meaning of his name and his origin. The only other people he has told this to was Malleo. * Photohon Weegee hates Photohon since he's brothers with his enemy Galaxion. Photohon even mocked, and joked about Weegee during their fight which angered Weegee into using his darker form which he hasn't used ever since his fight with The Outsider. * Shiroma Weegee is enemies with Shiroma. As he fought him during the fight with the heroes. He later controlled Weegee's mind, and showed Weegee the fight with him and the heroes from the outside. However he later tried to make Weegee lose his grip on life, but when that failed he tried to absorb Weegee's soul from the inside out. Although that also failed, and caused the souls to start revolting against Shiroma. Weegee then got help from Galaxion and Laneegee. While the heroes fight Shiroma from the outside, and with their combined efforts they defeated Shiroma. * WC Heroes Weegee is friends with the WC heroes, and protects them from villains like Chris, and helps them when they needed help. Such as when he and Malleo healed Yushee from his injuries, and trained him twice to become stronger than before. Facts * Weegee is the primary main character in the series as it is named after him. * Weegee is a typical hero of the Prime Universe. * Weegee is also a name for a species, and a planet. Category:Heroes Category:Weegees Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Characters